edenoftheeastfandomcom-20200213-history
Selecao
The Seleção are twelve people chosen by Mr. Outside to save Japan. They all possess cell phones charged with 10 billion yen with which to do anything, no questions asked. Tasks performed by these cell phones are carried out by an artificial intelligence known as Juiz. There are twelve Seleção in total. #Seleção 1: Daiju Mononobe #Seleção 2: Jintaro Tsuji #Seleção 3: Toshiko Kitabayashi #Seleção 4: Yusei Kondo/Yūsei Kondō #Seleção 5: Hajime Hiura #Seleção 6: Taishi Naomoto #Seleção 7: never revealed #Seleção 8: a middle-aged man in a suit who appears in a cameo at the end of the second film listening to Mr. Outside's closing statement of the game. #Seleção 9: Akira Takizawa #Seleção 10: Ryo Yuki #Seleção 11: Kuroha Diana Shiratori #Seleção 12: Saizo Ato Daiju ; : |John Gremillion}} :Seleção No. 1. :The main antagonist. He is one of the executives of the ATO Institution and is the one who reveals to Takizawa about Mr. Outside and Takizawa's past. His ultimate ambition is not only to win the game, but to replace Mr. Outside himself. According to him, Japan is in a state of apathy caused by the economic prosperity it has obtained since the end of World War II, and the strong political influence from countries like the United States into their society, thus he plans to "save" the country by rallying the population with a wide scale terrorist attack. However, Akira and the NEETs recruited by him managed to foil his plans twice. In the King of Eden movie, he is assigned by the Japanese police Public Security Dept to begin an internal investigation of the Eden of the East group, which has been involved with Akira Takizawa's activities. Using his connections with the government, he intends to pass the "100% Inheritance Tax Bill" in order to combat Akira's plan with the NEETs. In Paradise Lost, he reveals that he plans to overthrow the current government and install a more powerful one at the cost of individual freedom. After his memory is wiped when Mr. Outside ends the game, Mononobe crashes his car after being shot at by a crazed Yuuki. It is unknown whether he survives or not. Jintaro ; |辻 仁太郎|Tsuji Jintarō}} : :Seleção No. 2. :Another Seleção working with Mononobe and Yuuki. He seems to care very little about Mr. Outside's "game" and wishes simply for it to be over as soon as possible. He claims he has not spent any of the 10 billion yen he was given. In the King of Eden movie, he begins to make his move, by making Takizawa the main figure of a major trend and idol. He is responsible for marketing Takizawa as the "Air King", with advertisements and merchandise depicting Akira's pose while averting the missile crisis. Ultimately he plans to have Takizawa sacrificed as a martyr and hero of Japan. He is eliminated from the game when Mononobe destroys his trailer. He also loses his money when Mononobe arranges to have him investigated by tax auditors. Toshiko ; |北林 敏子|Kitabayashi Toshiko}} : :Seleção No. 3 :Seleção 3 is an elderly purple-haired woman who plays a minor role in the series, only appearing in cameo roles. She is first revealed in the first film, and then actually makes her first call to Juiz in the second film to order some food. It is revealed at the end of the film that she is in fact hospitalised, and graciously thanks Mr. Outside for the game. Yusei ; |近藤 勇誠|Kondō Yūsei}} : :Seleção No. 4. :A detective in Japan. After spending almost all of his money without accomplishing the mission given by Mr. Outside, he steals Akira's cellphone in order to take possession of his cash, but his plans are thwarted when he is informed by Juiz that a Seleção's money can only be used by its rightful owner. He is then killed by his wife while attempting to return the phone to Akira, but manages to warn him of how dangerous the game is before dying. Hajime ; |火浦 元|Hiura Hajime}} : :Seleção No. 5. :Hiura is a 52 year old former talented doctor specializing in neurosurgery. Due to an accident, his hands are unable to be used in surgeries that require precise accuracy and eventually resigns. Based on a former thought that the number of patients a doctor can help are limited, Hiura uses the cellphone to aim for the ideal treatment for all illnesses. He is eliminated by the Supporter after spending all of his money, and although he failed to save Japan, he tells Akira that he succeeded in his own mission. In The King of Eden movie, it's revealed that the Supporter didn't kill him; instead he erased his memories. Taishi ; |直元 大志|Naomoto Taishi}} : :Seleção No. 6. :Naomoto appears in The King of Eden movie. He intends to film the "ideal movie" with Akira and Saki as the main characters, and to ultimately kill them in such a way that has never before been seen in film. For that reason, he causes them a lot of problems, especially for Saki, because he figures that the prince will come to save 'the damsel in distress'. His ill-conceived plot is foiled thanks to Shiratori's successful extraction of Takizawa and Saki in her Porsche 911. He is last seen in police custody in America. FM7 FM7 8 No. 8 is revealed to be a middle-aged man in a suit who appears in a cameo at the end of the second film listening to Mr. Outside's closing statement of the game. Akira ; |滝沢 朗|Takizawa Akira}} : :He lost his memory during a brainwashing program. He meets Saki Morimi in Washington D.C., appearing naked and only carrying a handgun and a cellphone. When he helps her out because she threw a coin in the grounds of the White House and is questioned by the police, she gives him her coat, scarf and hat. He has a very modern cell phone with the phrase "noblesse oblige" printed on it and 8.2 billion yen in digital money credit. When he makes his first call, a female voice claiming to be "Juiz" answers. She sends him a map that marks an apartment building where he is apparently staying. In his apartment, he finds guns and many different passports which seem to all belong to him. Saki returns after realizing she left her passport in the coat she gave him and the two decide to return to Japan together. According to his passport, he lives in Japan, in Toyosu, his name is Akira Takizawa and he was born on January 7, 1989 and is therefore 22 years old, one day younger than Saki Morimi. Ryo ; |結城 亮|Yūki Ryō}} : :Seleção No. 10. :The perpetrator responsible for the missiles fired on Careless Monday. Despite this, Yuuki is very meek and shows hesitation when forced to assist in the silencing of "Pants". He works for Mononobe as they have similar goals. Yuuki's motivation for Careless Monday was as an act of revenge against the society he hated. He was forced to work to support his ill parents and felt cheated by the system. In The King of Eden movie, he breaks his phone, in a bid to evade Mononobe who is tracking him, resulting in his elimination from the game. He soon becomes obsessed with getting revenge against Takizawa. Since he broke his phone, his memories are not erased when the game ends. However, he is run over by Mononobe's car when he attempts to murder Takizawa. It is unclear whether he survives or not. Kuroha ; |白鳥・D・黒羽|Shiratori Daiana Kuroha}} : :Seleção No. 11. :Shiratori is president of a model agency by day; however by night she is actually a serial killer. She uses the cellphone to clean up evidence of her murders and cover up her crimes. She kills men by severing their penises ("Johnnies") with a cigar cutter. However, she only targets men who have victimized women, like rapists, and it is implied that she had been a victim herself, inspiring her current actions as a Seleção. In The King of Eden movie, she allies with Akira, saving him from various problems. She is eliminated from the game when she shields Akira's Juiz trailer from a missile launched by Mononobe with her own trailer. Her memories are presumably erased along with the other Seleção when the game ends. Saizo ; |亜東 才蔵|Atō Saizō}} : :Seleçao No. 12 :A powerful businessman who helped build postwar Japan. He is also known as . An unseen and mysterious character who chooses twelve Japanese citizens as Seleção and gives them the special "Noblesse Oblige" phones. Mr. Outside gives the Seleção their mission to bring stability to Japan in whatever manner they wish. However, he will send a "Supporter" to kill any Seleção who uses up their money before they can complete their mission. The "Supporter" will also eliminate any Seleção who breaks any of the "rules" established by Mr. Outside, which include acting purely for self-interest or simply doing nothing with the phone for an extended period of time. Takizawa also noted that "Ato Saizo" is a pun for the Japanese pronunciation of "Outside." A football enthusiast, Saizo's inspiration for the Seleção name came from "Seleção", the Portuguese word for selection and a common nickname of Brazil's national team. Further evidence of Mr. Outside's enthusiasm for football is the Seleção's 'crest', which is in the style of a Brazilian escutcheon. His identity is not revealed until Paradise Lost, who is now an elderly man who poses as a simple cab driver. All of the Seleção were passengers in his cab at some point, where he asked them how they would spend 10 billion yen with the exception of Takizawa had meet Atō Saizō when he stopped beside the taxi upon a bicycle. After the events of the film, Saizo declares all of the Seleção are winners and has their memories erased to free them from the game. Takizawa manages to keep his memories, and tracks down Saizo so that they can work together to improve Japan. Saizo also has four female helpers who call him "grandpa" and assist him with the game. Juiz ; |ジュイス|Juisu}} : :A mysterious female voice who is connected to the twelve Seleção. She gives them information and provides for their requests to be answered, from bribing authorities to assassination orders. Her name comes from the Portuguese word for "Judge". It should be noted that the cellphones used to contact Juiz have a sword and a scales, which are symbols (normally used in courts) for justice and law. In episode 10, it is revealed that Juiz isn't an actual person, but an advanced artificial intelligence. In the King of Eden Movie, it is further revealed that Juiz is not one, but twelve artificial intelligences, each housed in a device disguised as a cargo trailer (originally these devices were stored in the facility Mononobe found, but they were removed, leaving behind large holes). When a Seleção is removed from the game, their trailer is scrapped, or alternately, a Seleção is removed if their trailer is destroyed. Judging by the differing reactions of the various Juizes, the AIs appear to be independent entities, but initialized from the same generative code base. However a woman with the same voice and manner of speech as Juiz is presented in episode 10, casting doubt on the artificial intelligence, and she is later revealed in the second movie to be one of four quadruplet granddaughters of Mister Outside, who facilitate the requests which are given to the Juiz units. Category:Selecao